<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come Back To Me by FallTheSky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259960">Come Back To Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallTheSky/pseuds/FallTheSky'>FallTheSky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallTheSky/pseuds/FallTheSky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On her last visit to Scylla's cell, Raelle says some bad things to her that she regrets the second she walks out the door. She tries visiting her again to apologize and tell her the truth but Scylla is gone and she might never come back, or will she?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abigail Bellweather &amp; Raelle Collar &amp; Tally Craven, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay guys, so this is my first fanfic and I did it because I really love these two. Also, english is not my firs language so be patient with me. Please comment and leave some kuddos on your way out. Thanks and enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Beep…Beep…Beep</em>
</p>
<p>The sound of the alarm clock wakes Raelle from her sleep. She opens her eyes and blinks a couple times to realize that she’s in her room. She thinks back to the events that took place the day before. Her encounter with Scylla, the tears that they shared, the harsh and cruel words that she now regrets and the sorrowful cries that she heard as she left the cell. Those memories had haunted her in her sleep and had her tossing and turning all night. She knew her friends were worried for her but she didn’t know if she could tell them how she was feeling, they despised Scylla enough as it is.</p>
<p>She gets up from her bed and sees that her roommates are missing, probably having gone to eat breakfast already. She grabs her uniform and enters the bathroom. Half an hour later, she gets out of the bathroom feeling a little bit better and with her head clearer. She grabs her scourge and medal and goes to find her unit.</p>
<p>When she gets to her usual breakfast table, she sees that Tally and Abigail are sitting there and talking about their new training techniques.</p>
<p>“Hey guys, why didn’t you wake me this morning?” asked Raelle.</p>
<p>“We thought that you should get some more sleep, since you were up so late.” answered Tally looking at Raelle sympathetically.</p>
<p>“Right, well, thank you.” said Raelle while she scratched the back of her neck and looked at the ground shyly.<br/>
“C’mon sit down and have some breakfast, we have training in 20 minutes.” said Abigail after a while.</p>
<p>Raelle sat down next to Tally and started eating the food that the girls had grabbed for her. After finishing their food, they made their way to the training room, where Sergeant Quartermaine was already waiting for them. They took their positions and waited for her to begin the class.</p>
<p>“Good morning ladies, today we are going to learn how to put someone to sleep. For this you must have full control of your thoughts and emotions. This isn’t an easy task so stay focused. Now choose a partner and follow my instructions.” after Anacostia said this, the girls chose someone from other units.</p>
<p>Tally chose Glory, Abigail had to pair with Libba and Raelle was put together with Beth Treefine. Raelle didn’t know the girl much, but the last time they were paired for training, one of them ended up passed out and she didn’t feel like repeating that again.</p>
<p>“Alright, now take a deep breath and focus on your breathing. Don’t think about anything else. The seeds you must use are 27 and 52, these are below the range of human hearing so make sure you know them before using them.” warned Quartermaine before they started their training.</p>
<p>“Okay, well, do you want me to go first?” asked Raelle after seeing that her partner was just staring at her.</p>
<p>“Sure, that way Seargeant Quartermaine will be able to see what a failure you are.” answered the girl with a sickly-sweet smile on her face just as Anacostia came to a stand beside them.</p>
<p>“Whenever you want, ladies.” said the sergeant when she saw that neither of them was doing anything.</p>
<p>Raelle grabbed her partner’s hands and started humming the seeds. When she was halfway through with the exercise, memories of her and Scylla started to pass through her head; their first kiss, the first time they said “I love you”, Scylla’s disappearance and the pain Raelle felt when she found out the truth about Scylla’s intentions, and finally their last encounter. All these emotions made Raelle lose control and she ended up forming a big storm in the middle of the training room. The blonde could hear her unit and Anacostia were calling her name but it was like a distant echo, she was too focused on what she was feeling. Sergeant Quartermaine had to use her sleeping seed on Raelle before the blonde destroyed the whole room.</p>
<p>“Take her to your room and tell her to come meet me when she wakes up.” ordered Anacostia to Tally and Abigail. They picked a sleeping Raelle up and did as told.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Raelle woke up an hour later and saw that she was in her bed, again. She tried to get up but felt a little dizzy, so she laid back down. When she looked to her side, she saw that Tally and Abigail were sat in the brunette’s bed and were staring intently at her.</p>
<p>“Hello sunshine, how was your nap?” said Abigail sarcastically.</p>
<p>“What happened?” asked Raelle huskily.</p>
<p>“You passed out during training, we were doing the sleeping seeds and you lost control. Raelle, what’s going on? You never lost control like that before; we were really worried.” said Tally while looking worriedly at the blonde.</p>
<p>“Nothing, I just didn’t get much sleep last night, you know that.” said Raelle defensively while getting up from the bed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we do. What we don’t know is what had you so worked up last night and today.” replied Abigail while raising her eyebrow and looking inquisitively at the blonde.</p>
<p>“Look, it’s nothing, okay? I’ve just had some things on my mind lately.” answered Raelle defensively while putting her uniform on.</p>
<p>“And does that nothing happen to be named Scylla?”, asked Abigail as she crossed her arms.</p>
<p>Raelle stopped what she was doing and looked at her unit that were staring at her worriedly.</p>
<p>“We know that whatever happened when you visited her last time was difficult for you. We’re not asking you to tell us what happened but we want to help you, and we can’t do that if you don’t trust us.” said Tally concerned for her sister’s state.</p>
<p>Raelle sat back down on the bed and looked at the ground defeated.</p>
<p>“I just…I said some things to her…really bad things that I knew were going to hurt her but I wanted her to feel the pain I did, I wanted her to feel as broken as I did. But now… I’m not sure if I made the right choice.” finally said Raelle to her sisters.</p>
<p>“Well, we can’t tell you if what you did was right or not. You just have to know if you’ll be able to live with the consequences of your acts.” said the brunette wisely to her sister.</p>
<p>After thinking for a while about what her sisters said she got up and hugged them “Thanks guys, you always know what to say to make me feel better.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome, Rae. Oh, Anacostia said that you had to go to her office when you woke up” replied Tally.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s just great” said Raelle sarcastically.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I’m sure she just wants you to explain what happened in the training room.” Abigail tried to ease the blonde.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s what I’m afraid of.” replied Raelle with a little nervousness in her voice.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Raelle made her way to Anacostia’s office soon after talking to her unit. Their speech did nothing to calm her nerves as she got closer to her destiny. It’s not that she was scared of her sergeant, she just didn’t want to tell her how she was feeling about Scylla, she didn’t want Anacostia to lecture her and tell her that she shouldn’t be feeling any remorse towards whatever she said to Scylla, that she deserved it. She agreed with Anacostia, kind of, but that didn’t mean that she could stop feeling this way, it was too difficult to remember the heart-broken girl’s face and not feel guilty about it. However, there was something she wasn’t ready to admit and that was her love for Scylla. That would hurt too much.</p>
<p>Sooner than she would’ve liked to, she was standing in front of Sergeant Quartermaine’s office.</p>
<p>“Well, here goes nothing.” she said as she knocked on the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raelle has a much needed conversation with Sergeant Quartermaine and decides what to do about her controversial feelings for Scylla.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come in.” said Anacostia when she heard someone knocking on her office’s door.</p><p> </p><p>Raelle came through the door and stood in front of Anacostia’s desk with her hands behind her back, “You wanted to see me, Sergeant?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I wanted to ask you about what happened in the training room. You almost destroyed the building, Collar. How could you lose control like that?” asked Sergeant Quartermaine with a frown on her face as she got up from her chair to stand in front of the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t mean for that to happen, Sergeant. My head just wasn’t in the right place and I couldn’t get my emotions under control. For that, I am sorry and I promise that it won’t happen again.” answered Raelle with an expressionless face and a steady voice, looking straight into Anacostia’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I know it won’t happen again, because if it does then you’re out of here, Collar. We don’t need soldiers that can’t control themselves. Now, are you going to tell me what happened with Ramshorn to make you feel like this?” asked Anacostia concerned for her soldier’s mental health.</p><p> </p><p>“With all due respect, Sergeant, I don’t think this problem has anything to do with you, it’s between Scylla and me.” answered Raelle with a bit of an attitude.</p><p> </p><p>“This started being my problem when you almost killed all of us in the training room. I won’t repeat myself, Collar. Either you tell me or I’ll go ask Ramshorn, and that conversation won’t be as pleasant.” Anacostia knew that it was a low blow to threaten the blonde with this but she had to know what was going on, it was necessary.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, just leave Scylla out of this.” said Raelle annoyed with her sergeant’s attitude.</p><p> </p><p>“I will if you tell me what happened, I promise.” replied Anacostia firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, well, after you closed the door, I wanted her to explain what happened, that if she really loved then how was she able to betray and hurt me like that. She said that she was sorry, that in the beginning I was nothing but a mark to her but then she fell in love with me. I didn’t believe her, told her that I didn’t love her anymore and that I didn’t care if she was killed. She cried and begged me to listen to her, to trust her just one more time. The worst part was that I was lying, everything I said was to hurt her. Her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes were filled with tears and regret and hurt, and I was the cause of it all. I know that what she did wasn’t right, but I can’t help to believe that behind everything she did was a deeper cause, that she’s not really like that, that she’s good. But I guess that she really messed me up if she makes me think that way, right?” finally said Raelle with her eyes filled with tears and her quivering voice as she looked at her sergeant. All she wanted was for someone to understand how she was feeling, someone to tell her that her feelings were valid and that it was okay to love Scylla regardless of everything she’s done. And she was hoping that Anacostia was that someone.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, now I get why you lost control like that in training. Look Raelle, I’m not going to tell you that I understand how you’re feeling because I would be lying. But I know that this must be a very delicate situation for you and that’s why I think that you should reconsider the choices you made that day. If you’re telling me this is because there’s some things that you regret and you need to solve, it doesn’t matter how you do that but you need to do it before something worse happens. What took place in the training room today may be nothing compared to what will happen the next time you lose control, so make sure you work things out before it’s too late for everyone.” warned Anacostia wisely, knowing that Raelle had to sort out her feelings for the brunette before they hurt each other even more.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Sergeant. I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me, even if it doesn’t seem like it sometimes.” said Raelle jokingly and with teary eyes to Anacostia.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come on, Collar, don’t you dare go soft on me now. Where is that sassy private that skipped the first day of training?” replied Anacostia in the same way even though the blonde’s words did have an impact on her.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay, that was enough drama for today. Was there anything else that you needed?” asked Raelle while drying her tears with the sleeve of her jacket.</p><p> </p><p>“No, that’s all for now. But I’m serious, Collar, you need to figure things out before next training or you might as well not come.” warned Anacostia knowing what would happen if the blonde lost control again.</p><p> </p><p>“I will, Sergeant, I promise” said Raelle sincerely.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then, you can leave” finally said Anacostia as she sat back down behind her desk.</p><p> </p><p>With a nod of her head, Raelle left the office knowing that she would have many things to solve before her next training. So, yeah, no pressure at all.</p><p> </p><p>She looked at the time and saw that it was already time for dinner, so she made her way to the dinner hall hoping that her unit was already there. When she reached the hall, she saw that, in fact, her unit was sitting at a table at the end of room. Raelle walked over to them and sat down beside Tally. When she did so, her unit stopped what they were doing and were just staring at her. The blonde shifted uncomfortably in her seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you looking at me like that?” asked Raelle after some time.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I don’t know, maybe it’s because you disappeared hours ago and we had no idea where you were or if something happened to you.” answered Abigail sarcastically and a little bit angry.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, as you can see, I’m fine, so you can stop worrying now.” said Raelle trying to avoid the answers she knew her unit wanted to hear.</p><p> </p><p>“Raelle, we’re worried about you. Before you left to Anacostia’s office you told us that you regretted whatever happened with Scylla and now you come hours after looking even more exhausted than you did before. Did Sergeant Quartermaine give you a hard time because of what happened in training?” asked Tally very worried for her sister’s attitude.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, she was cool about it. We just talked about what was going on with me and Scylla, and she warned me that I had to get it together before next training or I wouldn’t be allowed to practice.” answered Raelle truthfully to her unit.</p><p>  </p><p>“Well, she’s right, you can’t go to training like this or you’ll kill us all. And I think you did the right thing by telling her what was going on, I knew that she would be able to help you.” said the brunette in all seriousness.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, that’s why I decided that I’m going to fix everything tomorrow morning.” announced Raelle while taking a bite of her food.</p><p> </p><p>“And what are you going to do, exactly?” asked Abigail with some concern.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll just have to wait and see.” answered Raelle with a small smirk on her face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, here's the second chapter. I hope you're liking the story so far. Also, I made a fanvid of these two on my Youtube channel, if you want to check it out, this is it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvo2bZe2Zc8</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raelle tries to find some answers about Scylla's status.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the next morning and Raelle woke up some time before her sisters did. She got dressed and left to find Anacostia. She walked through the quiet hallways to Sergeant Quartermaine’s office, hoping she could find her there. When she got there, she knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. After a few minutes, she got no response, so she figured that Anacostia must be having breakfast or talking to General Alder. With that in mind, she left to find the sergeant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raelle was exhausted. She has spent the last hour looking for her sergeant and she couldn’t find her anywhere. She checked the infirmary, the training room, the breakfast hall and even Alder’s office, but Anacostia was nowhere to be found and Raelle didn’t know where else she could look for her sergeant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Raelle, where were you? We’ve been looking for you all morning.” exclaimed Abigail when she and Tally saw the blonde walking around the garden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was looking for Anacostia, I’ve been trying to find her for an hour now and nothing.” answered Raelle frustrated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you’ll have to continue later because we have to go to the main hall. Alder has something to say.” announced the brunette.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh, fine. I just hope it’s not another motivational speech, I can’t handle another one of those.” said Raelle while she rolled her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The unit walked to the main room while they made their assumptions about what Alder might have to say. Once they got there, they took their seats beside each other and waited for the general to begin her speech. After a few minutes, she appeared at the front of the stage followed by her biddies. Once the room was silent, she started speaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning, witches. What I have to tell you today is something that will shock you but we already took care of this issue so there is nothing to be afraid of. Privates, our base has been infiltrated by The Spree.” The room erupted in chatter and gasps of shock. Raelle looked at her sisters worried before Alder started talking again. “I know that you must be feeling different things right now, shock, fear, anger… But I want you to focus those emotions on deafeating this plague that has poisoned this world and has given a bad name to the witches that defend and protect this country. Now, as I said, you must not be afraid because of this. We captured the traitor that dared to betray and mock this army and right now she is being taken to a prison that she will never be able to escape. What I’m asking of you is that you train and focus twice as hard so when the time comes, we’ll be able to eliminate this threat once and for all.” the room was filled with the sounds of the witches boots hitting the ground and in their faces you could see the same purpose, kill all of The Spree members.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as they were dismissed, Raelle started running towards the necro building. If what Alder said was true then she might have lost the only chance she had to redeem herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she got there, she rushed though the hallways and towards the stairs that led to the cells that were located in the bottom of the building. Once her feet touched the ground again, she raced to the cell that was at the end of the hallway. She opened the door and saw that it was empty. She fell on her knees and let the tears flow down her face, not even trying to wipe them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When her unit got there some minutes later, they saw her in the same position. They approached her and saw what had the blonde in this state. The cell in front of them was empty. Scylla’s cell was empty, which could only mean one thing. They took her to the Caribbean prison she was sentenced to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tally caressed Raelle’s back and asked. “Raelle, are you okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They took her. I was too late again. I failed her. She will die thinking that I don’t love her and that I hate her.” said Raelle and started crying against Tally’s shoulder while she gripped her shirt tightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, Rae.” said Tally with tears in her eyes at seeing her sister break apart in her arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three of them stayed there for some time. Trying to comfort and take care of their broken sister, hearing her sob uncontrollably and call out Scylla’s name through her tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Raelle calmed a little bit down, they took her to their room so she could get some rest. As soon as the blonde’s head touched the pillow, she fell asleep. Her sisters were really worried for her and knew that Raelle would try to talk to Scylla when she woke up, even if it was to say goodbye.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>And they were right. When Raelle woke up and remembered what happened, she tried to go talk to Alder and demand some answers. Her sisters were there to stop her, thankfully. And together they came up with a plan to get some answers about Scylla’s whereabouts and not make it seem like they were desperate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Together, they went to the garden to take a walk and try to find Alder. They saw her walking towards the orphans with her biddies and decided that it was the best moment to talk to her. Raelle was the first one to approach her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“General Alder, there are some things I would like to talk to you about.” said Raelle with a steady voice, even though she was actually really nervous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what is that you want to talk to me about, Collar?” asked the general with a stern face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We wanted to know what happened with The Spree agent that infiltrated the base.” answered Tally for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is classified information, ladies. There is no reason for me to tell you what happened with that traitor.” said Alder with some anger in her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We know but we were hoping that you could give us this information since she tried to take one of our own.” tried Abigail to get some sympathy from the general.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right. Well, if you’re so interested about the traitor’s status then I’ll tell you that she was transferred to our Caribbean prison at 5:00 this morning under the supervision of Sergeant Quartermaine. Now, if you have nothing else to say I’d like to continue taking my walk in peace.” said Alder sternly before she turned around and started walking towards the orphans again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, now that we know what happened, can we go back to normal?” asked Abigail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, we have to find a way to get to Scylla.” answered Raelle with purpose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Raelle, I’m sorry to tell you this but Scylla will most likely already be in a plane on her way to the Caribbean, and there is no way to contact her there. You did everything you could to find her and that shows how important she is to you. You don’t have to feel remorse for what you said, I’m sure she didn’t believe you anyways, she knows how stubborn you are when you’re hurt.” tried to calm her Abigail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, she knows that. I just regret so much not telling her the truth, she deserved to know it.” confessed Raelle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think it’s time you let go. This isn’t doing you any good Rae and I’m sure she wouldn’t want that. She would want you to be happy and to forgive yourself.” said Tally to the blonde, telling her what she desperately needed to hear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, maybe you’re right. But I want to do one last thing for her, to say goodbye.” finally gave in Raelle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, of course. We’ll help you with whatever we can.” replied Tally while hugging her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks, guys. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” confessed the blonde with a small smile on her face while drying her tears.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you're enjoying reading this story and I would really appreciate it if you let me know through some comments or kudos. Thanks and enjoy this new chapter, things are starting to get interesting.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The angst you were all waiting for is finally here.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“With this, I say goodbye to you, Scyl. May our love burn forever and always remember that I’ll never forget you. I just hope that wherever you are, you’ll be protected from the evil of this world. We’ll see each other again, even if it’s in our own paradise.” said Raelle with a quivering voice while she burned the flower that Scylla gave her after Beltane.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That flower symbolized a special moment in their relationship and it was one of the few things that she made sure was kept safe. Burning this flower meant that she was letting go of the pain and remorse she felt from what she said to Scylla, but she was keeping the love and passion they shared. She was letting Scylla go, but just until they saw each other again, even if it was in another life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You did good, Rae. I’m sure she is proud of you, wherever she is.” Abigail said showing some sympathy for her sister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I really hope so.” replied Raelle while looking at the sky, wishing upon a star that Scylla was safe and sound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, we should get going. It’s getting late and we have inspection in 20 minutes.” said the brunette breaking the silence that formed between her unit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, come on.” said Tally as she put her hand on Raelle’s back affectionately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three of them made their way back to their room in silence. Once they got there, they took their turns on the shower and got out of their uniform. They got in bed and turned the lights off. A few minutes later, Raelle said her last words for the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks, guys. You helped me today, I don’t know if I would’ve been able to do it alone.” confessed the blonde sincerely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re welcome, Rae. We’re a unit, we help each other, no questions asked.” replied Tally truthfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goodnight, guys.” said Raelle touched by Tally’s words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that, they fell asleep with their minds at peace. Raelle, because she felt like she took a big weight off her shoulders, and the rest of the unit because they can see that their sister is finally healing and moving on from all the trauma that she went through on the last few months.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning, Raelle woke up with a heavy feeling pressing down on her chest. She had the feeling that something bad was going to happen that day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She got dressed and ready for the day. Together with her unit she went to get some breakfast but once they got to the breakfast hall, they saw that everyone was standing in front of the TV and talking amongst themselves. They got in front of a group of witches and saw what was causing such a fuss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the TV, the news was announcing another attack caused by The Spree. This attack was causing such an impact because it was really different to the others. This time they had attacked a convoy of trucks that was led by witches. They were heading to the airport when The Spree attacked the convoy and blew up the trucks. There were no survivors and the bodies were unrecognizable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raelle didn’t need any more information. She knew who was in that truck and she knew why The Spree had attacked them. They didn’t want to risk having their secrets exposed by one of their fallen agents. Their mission was killing Scylla. And it looks like they’ve accomplished their purpose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde ran out of the room while listening to her sisters calling after her. She didn’t want to talk to anyone. She just wanted to be alone and cry and scream her pain out. She wanted to kill whoever did this to her beautiful necro, to the love of her life. Raelle was ready to accept that she was never going to see Scylla again, but she wasn’t ready to face the truth that Scylla was dead. It was just too much for her to take at the moment. She felt like her whole world was spinning out of control and she didn’t know what to do to make it stop. All she wanted to do was turn back time and go back to the time where she was happy with Scylla, dancing with her on Abigail’s cousin wedding, walking through the garden holding hands or just simply talking about stupid things on the necro’s room. She didn’t want to be where she was right now. She wanted to be far away with her girlfriend, both living their happily ever after and loving each other till the end of times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their sisters found her some time later. The blonde was kneeling on the ground and crying silently. Tears streaming down her face and her eyes unfocused as they looked at nothing in particular.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Raelle?” asked Tally worried for her sister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t answer to her, in fact, she didn’t even move a muscle, it was as if she didn’t hear them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Raelle, are you okay?” asked again Tally thinking that Raelle didn’t hear her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s gone. She’s really gone. They killed her. They took her from me.” were the only words that the blonde could utter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you talking about, Raelle? Who’s gone?” asked Abigail with her brows furrowed, totally confused with her sister’s attitude.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Scylla.” the blonde whispered her name as she broke down all over again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tally and Abigail looked at each other and finally understood what happened. The convoy that was attacked by The Spree was transporting Scylla to the airport. It wasn’t a sudden act of revenge; it was a thoroughly prepared plan that had the objective of killing Scylla and leaving no survivors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re so sorry, Raelle. I’m not going to tell that I understand what you’re going through but I can promise you that we’ll be here for you. Whatever you need, anytime you need us, just say it. We’re not leaving you. Not now, not ever.” said Tally as she and Abigail knelt beside their sister and hugged her. They shared looks of pity, the pain that their sister was feeling was hurting them too. It was hard to see the blonde suffering so much and not be able to do anything. Their eyes held the same promise, the promise to never leave Raelle and to protect her from anything that could hurt her ever again. Because that’s what sisters do. That’s what a unit does.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, this was what you were all waiting for. Things are hard right now, but it will get better. Hope you can leave some kuddos or comments if you liked this chapter. Till next time, guys!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some time has passed and our witches await the arrival of new recruits.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>One year later…</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Raelle was walking down the hallway towards the stairs near the entrance, where they greeted the boys last year. The blonde couldn’t believe that it had already been a year since the worst days of her life happened. It was hard to believe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After finding out about what happened to Scylla, Raelle was a mess. She didn’t talk to anyone besides her unit for weeks, barely ate and didn’t get much sleep. She focused on training and learning new techniques. She was like a robot and in her eyes, you could see the deep pain she felt. She was lost and didn’t know what to do anymore. Scylla’s death broke her and she didn’t know if anything could ever fix her again. Sergeant Quartermaine’s death also hurt her deeply, more than she would admit, because in her she found a friend and a good listener.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only reason why she left that hole was because her sisters snapped her out of it. They gave the blonde a few weeks to mourn her lover’s death but after that they did everything in their power to try and bring back the Raelle they loved. They tried many things but none of them worked, until one day Abigail had enough and lost it. She told Raelle that she needed to “Fucking move on and continue with her life, or she would know how it feels to have her ass kicked by a Bellweather.” It wasn’t what she said that made the blonde snap out of it, it was the look in her eyes; you could see the worry, tiredness, anger and pain that she was feeling, all because of Raelle. From that day on, she started to talk more to her sisters, go out to eat with them and even attend a few parties that were thrown near their room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was 6 months ago and now Raelle was feeling like herself again; well almost, she knew that a part of her would never come back, that part left with Scylla and, just like the necro, was never going to return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once she got to the stairs, she saw that her unit was standing there talking to some witches. She approached them and returned the hug that Tally gave her as soon as she saw her. Tally was the one that had a harder time seeing the blonde in such a bad state. The redhead was really sensitive and seeing Raelle in so much pain hurted her deeply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey guys.” said Raelle when she took her place beside Abigail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, are you ready for the newbies?” asked the brunette with a smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess, I just hope that they don’t bother me too much.” answered Raelle while looking at the bus that was getting closer to the entrance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, overly excited witches can be a pain in the ass sometimes.” said Abigail with a smirk while looking sideways at Tally.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! I hope that wasn’t meant for me! It’s not like I’m always excited just when something makes me happy.” said Tally with a pout in her lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah but you’re always happy Tal. Yesterday you were jumping around because they had changed the cereals for breakfast.” replied Raelle jokingly to her sister while smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Okay, that’s true; but it’s not my fault that I’m surrounded by sad and boring people like you.” fired back Tally with the same tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Touché.” admitted Raelle with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They didn’t say anything after that because the bus had already arrived with the new witches. It stopped in front of the building and the witches started getting out of the bus. One by one they got in line in front of the entrance, hands behind their backs while staring in front of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The new sergeant is going to crush them.” said Tally with some pity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Definitely. Aren’t you glad that we had Anacostia last year, Raelle?” asked Abigail with a smirk while nudging the blonde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Raelle was too focused looking at a brunette with a ponytail and a confident look on her face. The blonde couldn’t see her clearly but she seemed the same height as her, and with eyes as green as the forest that surrounded them. When she looked her way, Raelle had the feeling that she knew her. There was something that seemed familiar about her but she didn’t what it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Raelle, are you listening to me? What the hell are you looking at?” asked again Abigail trying to find what had her sister so distracted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde finally looked away from the stranger that had caught her attention and looked at Abigail who was staring at her with her eyebrows raised and waiting for an answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, what did you say?” asked Raelle hoping that her sister would just let it go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who were you looking at like that?” asked instead the brunette.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No one, I just thought I recognized one of them.” answered Raelle with half the truth, she didn’t feel like explaining what she felt when she didn’t even know it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right, well I’m going to pretend you’re not lying and tell you that whenever you’re ready you can talk to us about what happened.” Replied Abigail sincerely, understanding that it must be hard for the blonde to admit that she could have been attracted to one of the new witches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ever since Scylla died, Raelle hadn’t wanted to have anything with anyone else. Many girls tried to flirt with her but she turned them down as soon as she saw their intentions. Her sisters were scared that she might have given up on love forever, but thanks to the look on the blonde’s face while staring at one of the witches, they knew that it might be possible for her to move on and find someone else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only thing that Raelle did after hearing her sister was nod and turn on her heels to go back inside. Tally and Abigail shared a look before following their sister inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They just hoped that whoever caught the blonde’s attention didn’t hurt her. She deserved her fucking happy ending, once and for all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, guys I know that in the series they only stay for one year in Fort Salem but I decided to change that to make it more fun. Also, things are starting to get interesting so stay tuned. Kudos and comments are appreciated, thanks guys!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raelle meets the new girl and things start getting interesting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the next day and Raelle was walking towards one of her classes. Yesterday was hard for the blonde because she didn’t want to feel attracted to anyone besides Scylla, and she was mad at herself for even thinking of that possibility. Just as she turned one of the buildings and felt her body colliding with something, or more like someone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell is wrong with you? Are you fucking blind or what?” asked Raelle madly from the floor as she was trying to get up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” answered apologetically an unknown voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, that was clear. I mean can’t you-“ the blonde was cut off by the beauty that was in front of her, looking rather regretful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raelle took her in and realized that it was the new witch that mesmerized her yesterday. Now that she was closer, she saw that she had a few freckles in her face and that her lips were a natural rosy color that could melt even the coldest of hearts. She also saw that her eyes were even more beautiful now, they were mostly green but if you were close enough you could see some specks of gold surrounding her iris. She was the literal definition of beautiful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I really am sorry, it’s just that it’s my first day and I can’t find the training room.” explained the brunette in a hurry, not realizing the effect she had on the blonde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Umm, it’s fine, don’t worry. I can take you there if you want to.” replied Raelle when she got out of the trance that the beautiful girl in front of her put her in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That would be great, thanks. I’m Jade, by the way.” said the girl with relief while putting her hand out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Raelle, it’s nice to meet you.” said the blonde as she shook her hand. Raelle thought that it was the softest hand she had ever touched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jade smiled and followed the blonde when she started walking towards her training room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, how was your first day in Fort Salem? Did you meet your unit?” asked Raelle trying to make a light conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was okay. The girls in my unit are really nice but I don’t know them that well yet.” answered Jade with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then enjoy it while it lasts. The first couple of weeks with my unit were hell. One of my sisters was a pain in my ass, we were always arguing. Thank god we put our differences aside or we would have ended up killing each other.” admitted the blonde with a small laugh while looking at the other girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope one day I’ll be able to call the girls in my unit my sisters, it would be great to have someone to call my family again.” said Jade with a sad smile and a frown on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t have any family out there? Sorry, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” asked Raelle hoping to know more about the girl that was walking beside her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it’s fine. And no, I don’t have anyone waiting for me out there. My parents died when I was younger and I don’t have any more relatives.” answered the brunette with pain in her eyes while looking at the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry. That must have been hard for you. My mom also died a few years ago and it was hard for me to move on.” said Raelle with understanding, admiring the strength this girl had and the pain she must have gone through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay. It was hard at first because I was all alone but I learned how to survive, in the end it made me stronger.” confessed Jade with a sad smile but with determination in her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raelle didn’t say anything else for the next minutes, she was too focused on admiring the girl that was walking by her side. To think of the pain she must have gone through at such a young age, it was hard to imagine. But just like she said, it made her stronger in the end. The girl that was in front of her was confident and smart, and was the definition of a warrior. Someone that wore her battle scars with pride, showing that nothing could ever tear her down, and Raelle would be lying if she said that this wasn’t the type of woman she could see herself spending the rest of her life with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, here we are.” announced Raelle coming to a stop in front of the gym and facing the brunette.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks for taking me here. Who knows where I would’ve ended up if it wasn’t for you.” said Jade with a small smile while turning to face the blonde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re welcome. And thank you for telling me about your parents, you didn’t have to but I’m happy that you did.” Confessed Raelle, thankful for her trust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s fine. I just felt that I could trust you, so I chose to follow that instinct. And I’m glad I did.” said sincerely Jade while looking at Raelle in the eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad too.” replied Raelle with the same look on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I should go inside. I’m already late as it is.” said the brunette looking at the gym doors and back at the blonde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, of course. Umm, I’ll see you around.” said Raelle but it sounded more like a question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You sure will. Bye, Raelle.” assured Jade with a big smile while waving goodbye to the blonde and walking inside the gym.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goodbye, Jade.” replied Raelle, even though she was sure that the brunette didn’t hear her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raelle walked back to the class she was heading to before she saw the brunette. She knew that she would probably have to do guard duty at night again because she was late to class, but she didn’t mind it. It was worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, here is their first meeting guys. I hope you liked Jade and enjoyed this chapter. Comments and kudos are appreciated!! See you soon, guys!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>